The Sleeping Angel
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: On the night of June 5th, Marius watches as Enjolras sleeps and reflects. Very mild slash. I wrote this story to challenge myself because I was bored. Oneshot. Please R&R!


A/N: This is not something I would normally write, but I was bored and wanted to challenge myself, so…I wrote a Marius/Enjolras fic. Please don't flame me, like I said, I don't normally write this kind of stuff. Nice reviews would be appreciated though!

Warning: Mild slash.

* * *

Night had fallen in Paris; Marius Pontmercy was sitting on top of the barricade. He then heard someone calling his name. 

"Marius." He looked up to see Combeferre climbing up the barricade towards him.

"What is it?" Marius asked as he stood up.

"Your shift is over." Combeferre patted Marius on the shoulder. "Go and get some rest."

Marius nodded and descended down the large structure toward the café. He walked in to see some of the students and some of the Parisian citizens asleep, drinking or playing card games to pass the time. Jehan was sitting at one of the tables, writing his usual bittersweet poetry, Grantaire was attempting to down a few more drinks before losing consciousness, and Courfeyrac was speaking to some of the women who attended to the wounded.

"_No doubt attempting to seduce them before the night is over." _Marius thought as he looked around. But to his surprise, the one Marius was looking for wasn't there. So he walked over to a nearby table where Bossuet and Joly were talking.

"Where is Enjolras?" Marius asked. The two men looked up.

"In the back room," Joly gestured after sneezing into a handkerchief. "Working, no doubt."

Marius nodded and quietly walked over to the closed door. He hesitated before knocking though, wondering if Enjolras would've wanted to see him, considering Marius had been ignoring the cause for the past few weeks because of Cosette.

Marius wished he hadn't been so blind.

He wanted to stand there and ponder longer, but knowing how his friends were, they were bound to ask him why he wanted to see Enjolras, so he knocked.

There was no answer.

"_Is he really that absorbed in his work?" _Marius asked himself as he slowly opened to door and looked in. But to his surprise, Enjolras was lying on a straw pallet in the far corner of the room, asleep. His blond hair had slipped out of his ribbon and lay sprawled out on his jacket -which substituted for a pillow- and his shirt tie had come undone, revealing his sculpted collarbone. Marius closed the door and just stood there, captivated, all thoughts of Cosette gone.

After standing there for a few minutes, he quietly walked over and kneeled down by the sleeping leader. Brave, handsome, and with the passion of a hundred men, Marius often wondered if Enjolras really _was _a demigod, as all of the other students had called him.

When Marius had first joined the student meetings, hearing them call Enjolras that had made him wonder why.

It wasn't until he saw the leader himself.

* * *

_It was early morning in Paris; Marius was walking nervously next to his friend and recent roommate, Courfeyrac. He had invited Marius to come to a "meeting with a few of his friends," as Courfeyrac had put it. Not knowing what was in store, Marius had agreed to come. Now as he was walking towards the Café Musain, Marius was beginning to regret his decision, he hated being in crowded rooms. But before he could change his mind, they were at the threshold of the café. Courfeyrac started to go in, but noticed that Marius was hesitant. He laughed._

"_Come on, Marius! They're not going to hurt you!"_

_Marius sighed._

"_Well, here goes." He thought as he stepped in with his friend._

_Marius immediately went to a table in the corner and sat down self-consciously. He glanced over at Courfeyrac, and saw that he was speaking with one of the other men. Marius didn't know who the man was, for his back was turned toward Marius._

_But even though Marius couldn't see the man's face, the man still managed to have a commanding presence, and part of Marius didn't want to meet the person his roommate was speaking to. But it didn't matter, the man had finally turned towards Marius and the nervous, young, lawyer was unprepared for the impact the man's gaze would have on him. _

_But after seeing those icy, blue eyes, Marius knew that he would never be the same..._

* * *

The memory had Marius wishing that he could look into those eyes right at that moment, but not wanting to wake Enjolras, Marius settled for watching Enjolras' sleeping form. 

A strand of hair hand fallen over his face and Marius quietly brushed it off to the side; revealing Enjolras' smooth forehead. Seeing that moving Enjolras' golden hair out of his face hadn't awakened him, Marius leaned down cautiously and brushed his lips against Enjolras' brow. Marius' lips lingered there for a moment before he pulled away. He then laid down a few feet from the angelic figure and watched him.

And just before his eyelids closed, Marius could've sworn he saw Enjolras smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, my challenge is complete. This is the first time I've written a slash fic, so I could be off on some things. I hope you enjoyed that though! Please review! 


End file.
